Matt Hardy
| birth_place = Cameron, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Cameron, North Carolina | billed = Cameron, North Carolina | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. | debut = October 15, 1992 | retired = }} Matthew "Matt" Moore Hardy (September 23, 1974) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Before signing with WWE, Hardy, with his brother Jeff, founded a wrestling organization called Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). While there, Hardy held many championships including the Heavyweight and Tag Team Championship, which he held with Jeff. The promotion folded in October 1999 when they signed contracts with WWE. The Hardys gained notoriety in WWE's tag team division due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. As a tag team wrestler, Hardy is a six-time World Tag Team Champion, a one-time WWE Tag Team Champion, and a one-time WCW Tag Team Champion. Apart from his success as a tag team wrestler, Hardy is a one-time world heavyweight champion, having won the ECW Championship in 2008. He also has won other singles championships, having held the Hardcore, European, Cruiserweight, and United States Championship on one occasion each. Wrestling History World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment The Hardy Boyz (1998–2001) Hardy worked as a jobber from 1994 up until he signed a full-time contract. His first WWF match was against Nikolai Volkoff on May 23, 1994, which he lost by submission. He wrestled sporadically throughout 1994 in the WWF, losing matches against Crush, Razor Ramon, Owen Hart and The Undertaker. Hardy continually wrestling with the WWF sporadically, including matches against Hunter Hearst Helmsley and "The Ringmaster" Steve Austin. It was not until 1998, however, that the Hardy brothers were given a full-time WWF contract. The Hardy Boyz used a cruiserweight, fast-paced high flying style in their matches, often leaping from great heights to do damage to their opponents (and themselves in the process). Although Jeff was better known for his extreme moves, Hardy was a prodigious high-flier himself. In 1999, while feuding with Edge and Christian, the duo briefly picked up Michael Hayes as a manager. On July 5, they won their first WWF Tag Team Championship by defeating the Acolytes, but lost it back to them a month later. They soon dumped Hayes however, and joined the short lived stable The New Brood. After breaking away from Gangrel, Hardy and Jeff were briefly managed by Terri Runnels, after they won her services in the first ever tag team Ladder match. In 2000, the Hardy Boyz found a new manager in their real-life friend Lita. Together, the three became known as "Team Xtreme". Throughout 2000 they continued feuding with Edge and Christian, defeating them for the WWF Tag Team Titles on two occasions. At SummerSlam the Hardy Boyz competed in the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, for the Tag Team Titles against the Dudley Boys and Edge and Christian, but were unsuccessful. Singles career In 2001, after Jeff's Intercontinental Championship run, Hardy was given a singles championship push. He won the European Championship on SmackDown! four days before Backlash. Hardy believes that he was pushed to win the title because of Jeff winning the Intercontinental Championship, and because of the effort he put into his previous storyline with Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin. He became the second-longest reigning European Champion in history and the longest-reigning American-born European Champion. Throughout the year, the Hardy Boyz continued to win as a tag team, winning the WWF Tag Team Titles two more times, and the WCW Tag Team Titles during the Invasion. By the end of the year, the Hardy Boyz began a storyline where they were having trouble getting along. At the beginning of 2002, it seemed Team Xtreme had patched things up. After the Brand Extension, however, Hardy was relegated to Heat while Jeff wrestled on the main show, Raw. On the August 12 episode of Raw, Hardy turned against Jeff during Jeff's match against Rob Van Dam, because Hardy was frustrated at not receiving a match against Van Dam for the number 1 contendership for the Intercontinental Championship. A short time later, Hardy joined the SmackDown! roster. On the October 3 edition of the show, Hardy took advantage of a run-in from Brock Lesnar to defeat The Undertaker. Having now dubbed himself Matt Hardy: Version 1, and with his MF'er (Mattitude Follower) Shannon Moore in his corner, 2003 began with Hardy frantically trying to lose weight to get under the 220 lb (100 kg). weight limit to compete for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. After just barely making weight, Hardy defeated Billy Kidman at No Way Out to win the Cruiserweight title. At WrestleMania XIX, he successfully defended it against Rey Mysterio. The Mattitude stable then expanded to include Crash Holly as Moore's "Moore-on" (follower). He later disbanded the stable and returned to Raw in order to be able to travel and work with his then girlfriend Lita, who just returned from an injury. He kayfabe turned on Lita on his first night back after teasing a proposal to her. Hardy spent little time on Raw and later turned face by engaging in a rivalry with Kane. Lita was also involved in the storyline, and Hardy took time off after a chokeslam from Kane off the stage during Lita and Kane's wedding. This time off was due to a knee injury. Release and independents (2005) Along with his friend Rhyno, Hardy was released by WWE on April 11, 2005. Edge and Lita received jeers from the crowds at WWE events, often resulting in chants, "You screwed Matt," and, "We want Matt." Paul Heyman, in a "shoot" promo, mocked Edge for his actions at One Night Stand. Lita, for the first time in over five years, turned heel as a result of the affair becoming public knowledge. Fans began a petition on the internet, wanting WWE to resign Hardy, and amassed over fifteen thousand signatures. Hardy released two character promotional vignettes, that he was planning to use before he was offered a new contract by WWE. Hardy called himself The Angelic Diablo with the tagline "the scar will become a symbol" in reference to the way in which he had been treated by Lita and WWE. On the June 20 edition of Raw, during the storyline wedding of Edge and Lita, Hardy's entrance music and video were played when the priest asked if anyone had a reason why Edge and Lita should not be wed. On the July 11 episode of Raw, Hardy made his return, attacking Edge as he made his way to the ring. On the July 13 edition of WWE's webcast Byte This!, which featured Lita as its guest, one of the callers was Hardy himself. The two engaged in a huge argument which led to Lita walking off the set. Hardy appeared at a scheduled Ring of Honor (ROH) event on July 16 in Woodbridge, Connecticut where he defeated Christopher Daniels via submission. Hardy also cut a brief promo where he continued in full 'worked shoot' mode, attacking WWE and John Laurinaitis. Following his official return to WWE, Hardy was met with backlash following a match with Homicide from the fans at a subsequent ROH event, which Hardy won. The next day at his final ROH appearance, he lost to Roderick Strong. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-06) On July 11, 2005, Hardy posted on thematthardy.com that he was finally "free", that wrestling fans had not seen the last of him, and that he had a surprise for the fans who had supported him. That night on Raw, Hardy attacked Edge backstage and again later during Edge's match with Kane, leaving the commentators speechless. Before being escorted out of the building by security, Hardy stated that Edge and Lita would pay for their actions and told fans that they could see him at Ring of Honor. Hardy also called out Johnny Ace as he made his way out. This caused an uproar amongst fans, who were confused and wondered if the whole thing was a work or a shoot. Similar occurrences repeated during the following two weeks. On the August 1 edition of Raw, Vince McMahon officially announced Hardy's return to WWE, adding that Hardy would face Edge at SummerSlam. Hardy made his in-ring return, defeating Snitsky on the August 8 Raw. Seconds after the victory, Hardy was attacked by Edge, and as he was being carried backstage, Matt counterattacked Edge in the locker room. On August 21 at SummerSlam, their match came to a premature end when Edge dropped Hardy onto the top of a ring post, causing him to bleed heavily. The referee ended the match on the grounds that Hardy could not continue, and Edge was declared the winner. After SummerSlam, the two continued fighting on Raw, including a Street Fight that resulted in Hardy performing a Side Effect on Edge off the entrance stage and into electrical equipment below. At Unforgiven, Edge faced Hardy in a steel cage match. Hardy caught an interfering Lita with the Twist of Fate and won the match with a leg-drop off the top of the cage. Hardy and Edge faced each other at WWE Homecoming in a Loser Leaves Raw ladder match. Edge's briefcase holding the contract for his WWE World title shot was suspended above the ring. The winner of the match received the contract and the loser was forced to leave Raw. After a contentious match, Edge tied Hardy's arms in the ropes, and Lita trapped Hardy in a crucifix hold, leaving Hardy only able to watch Edge win. When the match ended, Edge and Lita gloated over the victory, but Hardy took it in stride and left the arena. With his defeat at the hands of Edge, Hardy was moved to SmackDown! where he re-debuted with a win over Simon Dean on October 21 in Reno, Nevada. Back on SmackDown!, Hardy started an angle with MNM (Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury) and their manager Melina when Melina approached Hardy, seemingly wanting Hardy to join with her team. Hardy refused the offer, which led to him facing the tag team on several occasions with a variety of partners. One of his partners, Road Warrior Animal, brutally attacked him after they were defeated - sick of "pulling all the weight in tag teams". Animal, who was renamed The Road Warrior, and Hardy feuded for a while after this, with Hardy picking up several wins over the veteran, including a qualifying match for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 22, which was ultimately won by Rob Van Dam. Hardy next competed in the SmackDown! King of the Ring tournament, losing to eventual winner Booker T in the opening round thanks to a low blow and distraction from Sharmell. Hardy also became the first man to defeat Mr. Kennedy. On July 25, after the SmackDown! taping, Hardy was taken out of action after doctors found the remnants of the staph infection that had plagued him the previous year. He was sidelined until August 25 while he healed. Hardy made a surprise appearance backstage at Unforgiven after Jeff's match against Johnny Nitro. Lita joined the two in the segment, making this the first time the three had been seen together on WWE television since February 2003. Hardy then began a rivalry against Gregory Helms which saw both winning over each other time and time again. Then at No Mercy, in both of their hometown, Cameron, North Carolina, Hardy beat Helms. The two met again one more time at Survivor Series, where Hardy's team won in a clean sweep. The Hardys reunion (2006–2007) On the November 21, 2006 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Hardy and Jeff competed in a match together for the first time in almost five years, defeating the Full Blooded Italians. At Survivor Series, the Hardy Boyz were scheduled to compete with CM Punk along with Triple H and Shawn Michaels as part of Team DX versus Team Rated-RKO (which included Edge, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro with Melina, Mike Knox, and Gregory Helms) in a traditional Survivor Series match. Team DX won with a shut out, last eliminating Orton. At December to Dismember, the Hardy Boyz issued an open challenge to any tag team who wanted to face them. MNM answered their challenge by reuniting at December to Dismember, but ultimately lost to the Hardy Boyz. At Armageddon, Hardy and Jeff competed against Paul London and Brian Kendrick, MNM, and Dave Taylor and William Regal in a Ladder match but lost. Subsequently, he and Jeff feuded with Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro after the legitimate incident where they injured Mercury's face at Armageddon 2006. This led to a bitter long term rivalry, and at the 2007 Royal Rumble, Hardy and Jeff defeated MNM. Mercury and Hardy continued to feud until Mercury was released from WWE in March. Before Mercury's release, however, Hardy defeated him to earn a spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23, which was ultimately won by Mr. Kennedy. The next night on Raw, the Hardys competed in a 10-team battle royal for the World Tag Team Championship. They won the titles for the sixth time after last eliminating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. After briefly feuding with Cade and Murdoch, the Hardys retained their World Tag Team Championships in their first title defense at Backlash. On the June 4 episode of Raw, however, The Hardys lost their titles to Cade and Murdoch, after Murdoch pushed Jeff's foot off the bottom rope during Cade's pinfall, causing the three count to continue. Feud with MVP (2007–2008) On the July 6, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, Hardy won a non-title match against WWE United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP), which resulted in a feud between the two. Hardy was unable to defeat MVP at The Great American Bash for the WWE United States Championship. MVP then claimed that he was "better than Hardy at everything", which led to a series of contests between Hardy and MVP, such as a basketball game, an arm wrestling contest, and a chess match which MVP "sneezed" on and ruined when Hardy put him in check. MVP challenged Hardy to a boxing match at Saturday Night's Main Event, however MVP was legitimately diagnosed with the heart condition Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome. Since MVP was unable to compete, Hardy faced his replacement, former world champion boxer, Evander Holyfield. The match ended in a no-contest after MVP entered the ring to verbally abuse Holyfield, who then knocked him out. MVP also challenged Hardy to a beer drinking contest at SummerSlam, but as revenge for what happened at SNME, Hardy allowed Stone Cold Steve Austin to replace him; Austin simply stunned MVP then kept drinking. After a segment involving MVP inadvertently choosing Hardy as his tag-team partner, Theodore Long promptly set up a match against Deuce 'n Domino for the WWE Tag Team Championship which the duo were able to win, therefore setting up Hardy's first reign as WWE Tag Team Champion. It was the first time Hardy has held a Tag Team championship with someone other than his brother. Hardy and MVP retained the titles at Unforgiven in a rematch against former champions Deuce 'n Domino. Hardy was scheduled to face MVP at Cyber Sunday, but due to a head injury sustained on the previous episode of SmackDown!, he was not medically cleared to compete. On the November 16 edition of SmackDown!, Hardy and MVP dropped the WWE Tag Team Championship to John Morrison and The Miz. Despite the fact that Hardy was hurt, MVP immediately invoked the rematch clause. After the rematch, in which Hardy was forced to tap out, MVP attacked Hardy, repeatedly targeting his knee. It was later confirmed by WWE.com that Hardy had suffered an injury at his former partner's hands and that he might not be able to compete at Survivor Series. Despite his absence at the pay-per-view, his team was able to win the match. On November 21, WWE.com reported that Hardy underwent an emergency appendectomy in Tampa, Florida. A CT scan revealed an inflamed appendix after Hardy was feeling extreme pain. Later surgery revealed that his appendix had already burst. According to Hardy himself on his MySpace, on December 8 doctors back in North Carolina found an abscess of infection that had not been caught, and he had it drained, spending an additional several days in the hospital. Hardy made an appearance at the December 31 edition of Raw supporting his brother Jeff. To further Jeff's storyline with Randy Orton, however, Hardy was kayfabe attacked by Orton. Hardy made his return at a live event in Muncie, Indiana on March 1, 2008. On March 30, at WrestleMania XXIV, Hardy made his televised return to WWE programming in the Money in the Bank ladder match by cutting through the crowd and preventing MVP from grabbing the briefcase. He made his official in-ring return the next night on Raw, losing a singles match to WWE Champion Randy Orton. On the April 4 edition of SmackDown!, Hardy faced MVP in a non-title match, which he won, re-igniting their feud. On April 27, 2008, Hardy defeated MVP to win the United States Championship at Backlash. ECW (2008–2009) After some sporadic feuds for the title, Hardy was drafted to the ECW brand on the June 23, 2008 edition of Raw during the 2008 WWE Draft, in the process making the United States Championship exclusive to ECW. He dropped the United States Championship to Shelton Benjamin at the Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, which meant that the title returned to SmackDown. On the July 22 edition of ECW, Hardy became the number one contender to Mark Henry's ECW Championship after defeating John Morrison, The Miz and Finlay in a Fatal Four-Way match. He won the title match at SummerSlam by disqualification due to interference from Henry's manager, Tony Atlas, thus he failed to win the title. Due to the ending of the pay-per-view match, Hardy received a rematch for the title on the next edition of ECW, but again failed to win the title when Henry pinned him after a distraction by Atlas. At Unforgiven, Hardy won the ECW Championship during the Championship scramble, defeating then-champion Henry, The Miz, Finlay and Chavo Guerrero by pinning the Miz with three minutes left, thus making Hardy the first person in history to win a championship scramble in WWE. He lost the Championship to Jack Swagger on the January 13 Episode of ECW. He got his rematch at Royal Rumble but lost again, later on in the same night he turned heel after attacking his brother Jeff Hardy with the steel chair, costing him the WWE Championship which Edge won. Theodore Long would then make an annoucement on ECW that Matt would demand to move to Smackdown. Smackdown and feud with Jeff Matt would quickly start a feud with Jeff after admitting he was involved in all of Jeff's accidents(kayfabe) and he would face Jeff Hardy at Wrestlemania XXV in an Extreme Rules match, which matt won. He would then defeat Jeff in a Stretcher Match the following week on Smackdown. On the 13th April, Matt was drafted to Raw and at Backlash Matt lost to Jeff in a I Quit Match in which he broke his hand. Move to Raw Matt would then be in the WWE United States Championship picture after saying to Kofi Kingston, MVP and William Regal that he is the first in line for the United States title. He lost these matches and would compete for it again against MVP and the champion Kofi Kingston in which he lost and also his 'intestines' exploded through his abdominal wall. He suffered this tear in the abdominal muscle two years ago and gradually gotten worse because at that time it didn't need surgery. Return to Smackdown (2009-2010) He was then traded to the SmackDown brand on June 29, and underwent surgery for the torn abdominal muscle on July 2. He made his return on the August 7 episode of SmackDown as the special guest referee in the World Heavyweight Championship match between his brother, Jeff, and CM Punk, and helped Jeff retain the championship by counting the pinfall. The following week Hardy saved his brother when CM Punk and The Hart Dynasty attacked both Jeff and John Morrison, turning into a fan favorite again. On the August 21 episode of SmackDown, after apologizing for his past actions towards Jeff, he had his first match back after his injury when he teamed with Jeff and John Morrison to defeat The Hart Dynasty and CM Punk. In early 2010, Hardy began an onscreen relationship with Maria; the relationship was short-lived, however, as Maria was released from her WWE contract. On the February 16, 2010 episode of ECW, it was announced that Hardy would be mentoring Justin Gabriel on WWE NXT. On the March 5 episode of SmackDown, Hardy qualified for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXVI by defeating Drew McIntyre, but was unsuccessful at WrestleMania, as the match was won by Jack Swagger. Hardy was kayfabe suspended by Vince McMahon because he attacked Drew McIntyre after McIntyre lost to Kofi Kingston at Over the Limit. He was able to get his revenge on McIntyre during the Viewer's Choice episode of Raw when chosen as the opponent for McIntyre, with Theodore Long stating that Hardy was suspended from SmackDown but not from Raw. On the following edition of Smackdown however, McIntyre announced per orders of Vince McMahon, that Hardy had been suspended from all WWE programming. At Fatal 4-Way however, Hardy prevented McIntyre from regaining the Intercontinental Championship, thus continuing their feud. On the following edition of SmackDown he was reinstated by General Manager Theodore Long and had a match with McIntyre which Hardy won. After the match, it was announced that McIntyre's visa had legitimately expired and was sent back to Scotland, thus ending their feud. On October 15, 2010, WWE announced that Hardy had been released from his contract.Soon after Hardy stated that his release was official two weeks before it's announced. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011) On January 9, 2011, Hardy made his debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) at Genesis, as heel stable Immortal's surprise opponent for Rob Van Dam. Hardy ended up defeating Van Dam, when referee Jackson James missed Van Dam's foot under the ropes, thus preventing him from getting a shot at his brother Jeff's TNA World Heavyweight Championship. In the main event of the evening, Matt tried to interfere in Jeff's World Heavyweight title match with Mr. Anderson, but was taken out by Van Dam. This allowed Anderson to battle Jeff 1 to 1,ending with Jeff losing the match and the title. A week prior to Jeff's rematch with Anderson, Matt had a match with Anderson, which he lost. When Jeff attacked Anderson after the match, RVD came out and chased off the Hardys, protecting Anderson. Personal life Son to Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy, he is the older brother of Jeff Hardy. Their mother died of brain cancer in 1986. Hardy played baseball as a child, and played throughout high school, but had stopped by his senior year. He also played football, as a linebacker or a defensive end. Hardy was a good student at Union Pines High School in North Carolina, and was a nominee for the "Morehead Award", a scholarship to any university in North Carolina. Hardy attended University of North Carolina at Charlotte, where he majored in engineering; however, after a year he dropped out due to his father being ill. He then attended Sandhills Community College in Pinehurst to gain his associate's degree. Hardy is good friends with Marty Garner, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms. Hardy was in a six year relationship with former WWE Diva Amy Dumas, known by the ring name "Lita". They first met in January 1999, at a NWA Mid-Atlantic show, but did not begin dating until a few months later. They used to share a home in North Carolina. The couple broke up when she had an affair with one of Hardy's close friends, fellow wrestler Adam "Edge" Copeland in February 2005. Hardy has stated in interviews that he and Dumas have since patched things up, and he still considers her a close friend. He also dated former WWE Diva Ashley Massaro. Trivia *Ric Flair and Macho Man were Hardy's favorite wrestlers when he was growing up. Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Scar'' (Double underhook with bodyscissors) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itxEzHyZFKg&feature=fvw Twist of Fat] (Front Facelock Cutter), sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder - innovated :*Extreme Leg Drop *'Signature moves' :*450° splash - late 1990s :*Bulldog :*Corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog :*Corner sitout powerbomb :*DDT :*Forearm smash :*Iconoclasm :*Inverted DDT, sometimes while falling forward :*Leaping fist drop :*Middle rope dive into either an elbow drop, an elbow smash, a clothesline, a leg drop or a leg drop bulldog, with theatrics :*Missile dropkick :*Moonsault :*Multiple punches followed by a discus punch :*Northern lights suplex :*''Ricochet'' (Belly to back suplex lift transitioned into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection) - 2003: used rarely thereafter :*Russian legsweep :*''Side Effect'' (Modified Wrist-lock sitout side slam, sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder) :*Inverted suplex slam, sometimes Sitout. :*Sleeper slam while falling backward :*Slingshot crossbody :*''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) *With Jeff Hardy :*'Finishing moves' :**''Event Omega'' (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) / diving splash (Jeff) combination)) :**''Omega Event'' (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) / leg drop to the groin (Jeff) combination)) :**''Extreme Combination (Twist of Fate'' by Matt followed by a Swanton Bomb by Jeff) *'Nicknames' :*"Sensei Of Mattitude" :*"Version 1.0" :*"The Destroyer" :*'"The Black Cloud"' :*'"V1"' *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Hardy Boyz - with Jeff Hardy :*Followers Of Mattitude (Crash Holly & Shannon Moore with Matt Hardy) :*New Brood :*Team Xtreme - with Jeff Hardy and Lita :*The Great Khali & Matt Hardy *'Managers' :*Lita (WWF/WWE) (2000-2004) :*Michael Hayes (WWF) (1999) :*Terri (WWF) :*Maria *'Wrestlers trained' *Ashley Massaro *Caprice Coleman *Cham-Pain *Lexie Fyfe *Lita *Shannon Moore *'Theme music' :*"Live For The Moment" by Monster Magnet (ROH, WWE) :*"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (WWE) (as a part of the Hardys) Championships and accomplishments *'National Championship Wrestling' **NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Dimension Wrestling' **NDW Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Jeff Hardy *'New England Wrestling Alliance' **NEWA Championship (1 time) *'New Frontier Wrestling Association' **NFWA Championship (1 time) **NFWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Venom *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2005)vs. Edge and Lita **PWI Match of the Year (2000) with Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian at WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year (2001)with Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian at WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2000) with Jeff Hardy **PWI ranked him #'17' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 time) **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy **WWF European Championship (1 time) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WWF/World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Jeff Hardy **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Montel Vontavious Porter **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **Terri Invitational Tournament – with Jeff Hardy *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Gimmick (2002) **Worst Feud of the Year (2004) with Lita vs. Kane 1The titles have been vacant since 1999 due to the Hardy Boys signing contracts with the WWF and have been declared inactive until they defend the titles again. See also *Matt Hardy’s event history References External links *TheHardyShow.com *Matt Hardy profile at WWE.com *Matt Hardy profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Matt Hardy's entrance theme *myspace.com/theonlymatthardy Category:1974 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster